A Feudal Faerie Tale
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: A what faerie tale? A Feudal what tale? A Feudal Faerie tale! In which the deeper yet still funny side of the InuYasha show is released. if you had read my fanfiction 'bloody lollipops' please read third chapter
1. Chapter 1: A whatta what tale?

Woot! This is the first chapter to my story! It might seem serious at first, but there will be humor in it, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha

* * *

"What are you writing?" Inu-Yasha asked, walking over to the writing table with Shippo on his shoulder.

"A Feudal Faerie Tale," I replied, looking up at him.

"A whatta what tale?" Shippo asked, jumping off of Inu-Yasha and onto to the table, smudging one of the words I've just written.

I poked his small hand away with my pencil. "A Feudal Faerie Tale. It's about the deeper side of your show and manga."

"I see," Inu-Yasha said, smudging another one of my words. I poked his hand away also.

"I'm going to be writing it down with all you guys in it," I continued on.

"I see," the dog hanyou said again. Shippo nodded.

"I'm also going to be writing what it can teach us. Even if it is an anime," I kept saying.

"What it can teach us?" Shippo asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Our show and manga can teach you some stuff?"

"Yes," I replied, looking up from the paper and at the young kistune. "Almost every show, even if it's a really stupid one, can teach you a thing or two."

"Oh," Shippo said, jumping back onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder.

"Feh, I don't believe that's true," Inu-Yasha stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

I looked at him. "How are you absolutely sure? I don't think you watch TV too much, because you live in the Feudal Era."

The hanyou stared at me for a minute before letting out a deep sigh. "I guess you're right about that. I've watched TV sometimes though. When I was at Kagome's era."

"Oh yeah, like when you saw that girl drew a picture of you," Shippo snickered, only to get a huge bump on his head from Inu-Yasha. The dog hanyou looked back down at me.

"So, what's A Fuedal Fairy Tale supposed to mean?" Inu-Yasha asked me, ignoring Shippo's cries.

"I guess it would mean, everything is as it is," I replied.

"I see," Inu-Yasha said again, but this time with a flicker of confusion going across his face.

* * *

Hope you like it so far. The next chapter will be kind of about Shippo..OK? I'm sorry it's short, but mostly all my intros shall be short. So, please comment, please no flames! 


	2. Chapter 2: Virtue of the Small

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha

* * *

First of all, we will be talking about- Uh, yes what is it?

"Are we going to talk about me?" Inu-Yasha asked hopefully.

"Er, not yet Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha narrowed his eyes. "But I'm the main character!"

"I know that. I'm starting with the small characters first. And when I say small, I mean small."

Shippo bounded over happily and stuck his tongue out at Inu-Yasha. "She's going to talk about me!"

Anyway, Shippo is one of those really small characters who has a strong, brave side to them and---

"Brave?" Inu-Yasha snorted. "He hasn't got a brave bone in his body!"

"Hey!" Shippo yelled. "I resent that statement!"

Please, I'm trying to write a Fan Fiction here! Anyway, like when Shippo tried with all his might to save Satsuki by defeating that lizard youkai...

_'I'm just not powerful enough, not anything like all my friends!' Shippo thought in an angry yet sad tone. 'I can't defeat it!'_

...he had to accept the fact that he wasn't powerful enough. Then Inu-Yasha came...

_"Good job Inu-Yasha!" Miroku said, plunging his staff onto the little lizard. He looked down at it. "This was the youkai that was taking over the house."_

_Inu-Yasha nodded, then looked over at Shippo and smiled. "Nice work on that lizard youkai there, Shippo!"_

...and praised him.

"What?!" Inu-Yasha yelled furiously. "I wasn't praising him!"

"Inu-Yasha, quiet please. I'm trying to write here."

Inu-Yasha grumbled a few curse words.

Anyway, during that time, Shippo had learned something. His weakness. Shippo was one of those people who knew their weaknesses. As they say, the people who have a disease will live a long life while the people who don't will live a short life. This basically means, if you know you have a weakness and you avoid it or take care of it, you will live a longer life than the people who don't care about their weaknesses. I mean, what if you have rather weak muscles and you try to pull a car out of a river? It won't work. And Shippo learned that.

Shippo smiled while looking at Inu-Yasha. "See, I'm smarter than you."

Or with Shippo, we can say 'Te'.

The kistune's smile went away and was replaced by a confused look. "But tea's a drink!"

"No Shippo, I mean Te is a Taoist thing. It means 'Virtue of the Small'."

"Oh," Shippo said, his tone having a bit of hurt in it. "Small?"

"Well, you are pretty small Shippo," Miroku commented, for he had suddenly come in through the door. Shippo sighed and said nothing more.

OK, moving on-

"Wait!" Shippo cried before I could continue. "What's the small or whatever or talking about? Could you maybe explain it? "

"Yes, I could. Thank you for reminding me to explain it."

"No problem."

Since we were referring to the Taoist stuff, Taoists emphasize the importance of smallness. And so does Lao-tse in the twenty-eighth chapter of the Tao Te Ching:

_Know the masculine,_

_But keep to the feminine._

_Become a river_

_To all under heaven._

_As a river flows,_

_Move in constant Virtue;_

_Return to the infant state._

_Know the light,_

_But keep to the shadow._

_Become a pattern_

_To all under heaven._

_As a pattern repeats itself,_

_Act in constant Virtue;_

_Return to the beginning._

_Know the high,_

_But keep to the low._

_Become a valley_

_To all under heaven._

_As a valley provides abundance,_

_Give in constant Virtue;_

_Return to natural simplicity_

Shippo still looked a bit confused, but nodded.

"Ah," Miroku said, looking down at the poem. "I get it. Tao, right?"

"Kind of, yes, I guess I should say," I replied, nodding.

I then looked over at Inu-Yasha and smiled. "I guess we should say something about you, huh?"

"Finally!" the dog hanyou smiled brightly. "What are you going to talk about? How great I am? How I can do anything?"

Still smiling, I shook my head. "Nope, we're going to talk about something else."

"Huh?"

Just by what we heard Inu-Yasha say, we know that, well, he can be quite egotistical at times. He thinks highly of himself (not all of the time though, because of course he changes through the series). Inu-Yasha, you could say, is one of those people who are the complete opposite of Shippo. He might know his weaknesses, but he doesn't really want to accept them. Maybe it's because Inu-Yasha was born in a world that admires, encourages, and awards really bad, blood lust full behavior.

Inu-Yasha growled, for he had no idea what I was talking about. "Stop yammering about all that junk. Do you have a poem for me?"

"Oh yes, actually, I do."

Inu-Yasha stuck his tongue out at Shippo. "I'm better than you. I bet my poem is going to be better and longer than yours? Right?"

I smiled grimly. "Actually it's not much longer. It's still by Lao-ste, except it's in the twelfth chapter of Tao Te Ching."

_The five colors blind the eye._

_The five tones deafen the ear._

_The five flavors deaden the tongue._

_Racing and hunting madden the mind._

Inu-Yasha snorted again. "What the heck does that mean?"

I looked at Miroku, who had a strange look on his face. "Would you like to explain?"

Miroku smiled. "Certainly (ahem)."

"It's what's wrong with Inu-Yasha's sensationalistic approach to life."

Inu-Yasha stared at me, to Miroku, to Shippo, and back to me again blankly. "What?"

We all sighed.

"Such an idiot," Shippo said, throwing his hands up into the air dramatically. Inu-Yasha bobbed him on the head. I shook my head in disbelief. They could both be such idiots at some times.

"Anyway," I said, trying to get their attention. Next, we will be talking about you Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha smirked. "Finally, something good about me."

* * *

Wheeee!!! I really hope you like it so far!

I got a lot of help in writing this from the book "The Te of Piglet" by Benjamin Hoff. Those poems do not belong to me, they belong to Tao-ste. I'm quite surprised that I'd be able to write something like this…I am not that smart (truthfully) and half the time I don't really get what I'm writing. –sweat drops- anyway, I do get this, but please comment…


	3. Chapter 3: Authors Note

Dear peoples.

I am not continuing this story until someone peoples(notice the 's') comments the damn thing. Instead, I'm going to be starting my other Fan fiction "Slipping in Sweet Sickness". Please, do at least comment on that(especially the people who read Bloody Lollipops). I hope you do take the time to actually also read A Feudal Faerie Tale, too. Thanks if you read this.

/peace/

_Dark _


End file.
